totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strzelajcie tym kurczakiem
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 2/13 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój Złotych Tatiana notuje zachowanie członków swojej drużyny, Daniel, Crystal i Alysha śmieją się, Oliver siedzi samotnie w kącie słuchając muzyki na słuchawkach, Phil i Oscar marudzą na swoją drużynę, a Isabella próbuje zawiązać kontakt z nieufnymi Tatianą i Oliverem. Isabella : '''Hejka Tatiana, co tam piszesz? ^^ '''Tatiana : '''Notuję. '''Isabella : '''A co notujesz? '''Tatiana : Nic ciekawego. Isabella : To znaczy? Tatiana : '''Nie bądź wścibska. '''Isabella : No dobra... Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : '''Mogłabym zawiązać sojusz z Tatianą, ale jest bardzo nieufna. Cóż, zagadam do Olivera. Willa - Pokój Złotych '''Isabella : Hejka Oliver. Co tam? ^^ Oliver : '''Nic. '''Isabella : '''Coś więcej może? '''Oliver : '''Um... raczej nic. '''Isabella : '''A czego słuchasz? '''Oliver : '''Muzyki. '''Isabella : Jakiej? Oliver : 'Fajnej. '''Isabella : '''Gatunek? '''Oliver : '''Ile jeszcze tych pytań mi zadasz? Weź się ogarnij. '''Isabella : '''Dobra... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : '''Tsa.... to jest trudniejsze niż myślałam... ;-; Willa - Pokój Zielonych ''Terrence i Aisha rozmawiają, Evelynn denerwuje Kimberly i Cindy, Antek i Fatih żartują oglądając odcinki Planu Totalnej Porażki, jedynie Liam zachowuje powagę. '''Antek : '''Hahahaha! Momenty Duncan vs Harold najlepsze! <3 '''Fatih : '''Osobiście wolę konflikt Leshawny i Heather. Kocham je obie! <3 '''Liam : '''A ja nie lubię żadnej. :') '''Fatih : '''Umrzyj. O_O '''Liam : '''A ty wracaj tam, gdzie twoje miejsce arabie. Powinniście wszyscy zdechnąć. :) '''Fatih : Przestań. Liam : '''No co? Mówię prawdę. Najlepiej byłoby gdyby was wszystkich zabito. Po co komu terroryści? '''Fatih : '''Zamknij się! >:( '''Liam : '''Bo? Wysadzisz nas w powietrze? Żałosne. ;') '''Fatih : Dosyć. Nie znasz mnie, więc nie oceniaj. >:( Wychodzi wściekły, Aisha i Antek idą go uspokoić, Kimberly, Cindy i Terrence atakują Liam'a. Terrence : '''Czy ty jesteś normalny?! Za kogo się uważasz?! -.- '''Kimberly : '''Miło by ci było gdyby ktoś ciebie dyskryminował i upokarzał przed innymi? '''Liam : Bronicie tego araba? W takim razie jesteście tak samo jebnięci jak islamiści. ;) Cindy : '''Przypominam ci, że większość zamachowców to Syryjczycy, Pakistańczycy i reszta tego syfu ze wschodu. Fatih nie jest niczemu winien. Radzę ci się douczyć i ogarnąć. :) '''Liam : Wszystko to to samo. Kto go w ogóle dopuścił do tego programu? Co za żal... Evelynn : Podobają mi się wasze charaktery. Moglibyśmy być niepokonaną drużyną, gdybyśmy byli bardziej zorganizowani i zgrani! <3 Terrence : '''W twoich snach śliczna. ;> '''Evelynn : '''Jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz, to będziesz zbierał zęby z podłogi rudzielcu. <3 '''Terrence : Przecież cię nie obraziłem. ;-; Evelynn : 'Boisz się? <3 '''Terrence : '''yyy.... nie? xD ''Evelynn z całej siły uderza go w szczękę, chłopakowi wypada jedynka górna. '''Evelynn : '''Ostrzegałam. <3 '''Terrence : Dobra. Teraz się trochę boję. ;d Wchodzą Aisha i Antek.''' Aisha : '''Liam, czy ciebie coś pojebało? Jak mogłeś powiedzieć Fatihowi coś takiego? ;___; '''Liam : Mogłem. Zabronisz? Aisha : '''Ogarnij dupę szmaciarzu. -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : '''Trzeba niszczyć tych chorych pojebów. Im ich mniej, tym więcej nas żyje. '''Aisha : Ten debil już zdążył się narazić całej drużynie. Hah. xdd Evelynn : 'Z taką ekipą mogłabym rządzić światem i wszechświatem. Bylibyśmy niepokonani! Podobają mi się! Tylko tak dalej koledzy! <3333 Willa - Salon ''Drużyny zbierają się w salonie. 'Don : '''Dzień dobry MoneyLovers! Widzę, że zdążyliście się już poznać. Wobec tego zaczniemy od wylosowania pierwszych kapitanów drużyn w tym sezonie. Najpierw Zielony zespół Evelynn. ''Losuje... '''Don : '''Pierwszym kapitanem Zielonych zostaje.................Terrence! '''Terrence : Okay. ^^ Don : No to teraz Złoci Phil'a. Losuje... Don : '''Pierwszym kapitanem Złotych zostaje..................Isabella! '''Isabella : Może być. ^^ Don : Kapitanowie wybrani. Zapraszam więc was na pierwsze drużynowe wyzwanie w tym sezonie. Wsiadajcie do busa, jedziemy na pole! Wychodzą z willi i wsiadają do busów. Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają na pole. Przed sobą widzą katapulty oraz talerze ze sztucznymi kurczakami. Crystal : '''O! To będą na pewno kurze katapulty! '''Tatiana : Wow. Jak na to wpadłaś geniuszu? Crystal : '''Oglądałam I Love Money. Uwielbiam odcinek z katapultami. :D '''Oscar : Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ona pytała się ciebie sarkastycznie? Crystal : 'Huh? '''Tatiana : '''To był sarkazm Crystal. OMG... >_> Pokój Zwierzeń ''Tatiana notuje. '''Tatiana : "Crystal jest prawie tak samo niekumata jak Lindsay." Wiem już, że nie muszę się jej obawiać. :P Crystal : A skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to sarkazm? Nawet nie wiem co to ten sarkazm. ;d Wyzwanie Don : 'Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to "kurza katapulta". Zasady tej gry są proste. Czworo zawodników z każdej drużyny będzie budować katapultę, a następnie strzelać z niej kurczakami. Pozostała połowa zespołu będzie miała za zadanie łapać kurczaki, nie puszczając ich na ziemię, a potem pobiegnąć z łupem i dać go tam na talerz. Która drużyna jako pierwsza ustawi na talerzach pięć kurczaków, wygra. Kapitan zwycięzców będzie płatnikiem, a czek kapitana przegranej drużyny trafi automatycznie do skrzynki. Pozostałe dwa czeki zostaną wybrane przez team w skarbcu. Pytania? ''Las rąk. '''Don : Gotowi... na miejsca.... start! Drużyny biegną do części katapult i zaczynają je budować. Cztery osoby z każdej drużyny (Aisha, Terrence, Liam i Evelynn z Zielonych i Isabella, Oliver, Alysha i Phil ze Złotych) łapią chusty , którymi będą łapać kurczaki. Isabella : '''Okej drużyno. Przeczytam instrukcję i powiem wam po kolei któe części należy dopasować do siebie. ;) '''Oscar : '''Stracimy czas, ale w porządku. '''Tatiana : '''Ale wtedy będziemy mieli dobrze dobrane części. '''Daniel : Luzik ludki. Wszystko spokojnie, chill out. :P Oscar : '''"Chill out" to będzie jak wygramy wyzwanie. -.- '''Isabella : Uwaga, czytam! Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : '''Jestem kapitanką, więc muszę dawać zespołowi polecenia. W ten sposób będziemy bardziej zorganizowani i wygramy wyzwanie. :) '''Tatiana : "Isa jest zorganizowana i dobrze się wypełnia jako kapitan." Cóż, kapitanem jest dobrym. ;) Wyzwanie Terrence : '''Budujcie to szybciej ludzie! '''Fatih : Stary, ale ty się wydupiłeś do chust, a nas zostawiłeś. Co z ciebie za kapitan? ;d Antek : Luźno Fatih. Bez nerwów, a wszystko się uda. :P Kimberly : '''Okej, weźmy instrukcję! '''Cindy : '''Dlaczego nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił? o_O '''Terrence : Stop! Spokojnie! ^^ Evelynn : 'Czemu? Taka atmosfera jest super! <3 ''Facepalm. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Terrence : '''E tam... jakoś to wyjdzie. :) '''Evelynn : Uwielbiam spiny drużynowe! <3 Wyzwanie Drużyna Złotych jako pierwsza zakończyła budowę katapulty. Przygotowują się do strzałów, jednak okazuje się, że zapomnieli o dokręceniu śrub i wyrzutka spadła. Isabella : Cholera! Co się stało? Oliver : 'Chybva nie dokręciliśmy śrubek. '''Phil : '''Japierdole... '''Isabella : '''Ech, dokręćcie je i będziemy gotowi do wystrzału. ''Dokręcają śruby. Tymczasem u Zielonych panuje jeden wielki chaos i dezorganizacja. '''Cindy : '''Chyba ci wyraźnie powiedziałam, że te części do siebie nie pasują. Masz coś ze słuchem? '''Evelynn : Zaraz tobie się coś z nim stanie jak mnie zdenerwujesz! <3 Cindy : '''Nie odwracaj kota ogonem laska. Weź się ogarnij, bo każdego wkurzasz. '''Kimberly : '''Potwierdzam. '''Fatih : '''Ja również. '''Liam : '''Czy możecie się pośpieszyć? Tamci już kończą budowę a wy dopiero w połowie! -.- '''Aisha : '''Mógłbyś nam z łaski swojej pomóc. ._. '''Liam : '''To nie ja się zgłosiłem do budowy. '''Kimberly : '''Wepchałeś się po chustę i zostawiłeś robotę dziewczynom. Ty tak samo Terrence. ;-; '''Aisha : Dżentelmeni urodzeni... Terrence : Och... dosyć! Jeśli za chwilę nie przestaniecie to pierdolę to i przegramy. Antek : 'Ziomy, wyluzujcie. Jesteśmy w grze o dużą forsę. Musimy się zjednoczyć, a wtedy wygramy to! :D '''Fatih : '''Dobrze mówisz! ^^ ''Przybijają piątkę. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Terrence : '''Nie sądziłem, że bycie kapitanem to taka ciężka sprawa... nikt mnie nie słucha i wszyscy się kłócą. To nie na moje nerwy... '''Fatih : Terrence zupełnie nie nadaje się na kapitana. Nic nie potrafi zrobić, jak należy. ;d Wyzwanie Zieloni przyspieszyli byłskawicznie swoje tempo i dogonili Złotych. Obydwie drużyny zaczynają drugą część wyzwania - wystrzeliwanie kurczakami z katapult. Terrence : '''No i oto właśnie chodzi ludzie! Tak mamy pracować! :D '''Aisha : '''No, ale ty się do tego najmniej przyczyniłeś. '''Fatih : '''Tia... to dzięki Antkowi. ;) '''Antek : Dzięki! :D Terrence : 'Och... nieważne... >_> '''Evelynn : '''Jesteśmy gotowi! <3 ''Tymczasem u Złotych dochodzi do konfrontacji Oscara z Danielem. '''Oscar : '''Powiedziałem ci, że to ja pójdę na łapcza. Jesteś głuchy?! '''Daniel : '''Ogar. Ja idę, bo to było ustalone na początku! '''Oscar : '''Chyba w twojej piździe. >_< '''Daniel : Odezwał się wzór mężczyzny. Potrafisz zrobić pompkę? ;') Oscar : Oczywiście, że tak, ale nie będę zniżał się do twojego poziomu i udowadniał ci mojej racji. :) Daniel : '''Tak, tak... wmawiaj to sobie... :') '''Oscar : Zamknij się! >:( Tatiana i Isabella próbują ich rozdzielić, ale obydwie przypadkiem dostają od Oscara. Isabella : '''Argh! Dosyć tego! Obydwoje będziecie celować i bez dwóćh zdań! >:( '''Oscar i Daniel : '''NIE! '''Alysha : '''A mordy wam obić? >:( '''Crystal : '''Kto będzie łapał w takim razie? '''Tatiana : '''Phil, Oliver, ja i Isa. Reszta wystrzela. Koniec tematu. -_- '''Oliver : Niech będzie. Phil : 'Jak tam sobie chcecie... ''Zieloni korzystają z okazji i zdobywają już 2 punkty. '''Zieloni : '''Tak! :D '''Złoci : Nie! :d Pokój Zwierzeń Oscar : Co za frajer i idiota. Będzie się ze mną sprzeczał. Jeśli to przegramy, to dopilnuję, żeby stąd wyleciał. To nie miejsce dla błaznów. -.- Daniel : 'Przez tego zjeba straciliśmy sporo czasu. Było wszystko ustalone, a ten nagle chce zmienić pozycję. Tak nie może być! Wyzwanie ''Zieloni zdobywają kolejne dwa punkty. Złotym na ten moment udało się dać na talerz jednego kurczaka. '' '''Liam : '''Przyspieszcie tempo! '''Kimberly : '''Myślisz, że tego nie wiemy? '''Liam : '''Po takich antyintelektualistach można spodziewać się wszystkiego. ;) '''Aisha : '''Skończ. '''Evelynn : '''Uwaga, strzelam! <3 Pokój Zwierzeń '''Evelynn : '''Oby ktoś dostał tam, gdzie zaboli! <3 Wyzwanie ''Zieloni złapali ostatniego kurczaka i szybko pobiegli z nim do talerzy. Wynik końcowy : 5-2 dla Zielonych. '''Don : Zieloni wygrywają! Zieloni (poza Liamem i Evelynn) są zadowoleni ze zwycięstwa. Don : 'Terrence - byłeś kapitanem, więc zostajesz pierwszym płatnikiem w tym sezonie! Natomiast czek Isabelli - kapitanki Złotych trafia automatycznie do skrzynki. Jesteś zagrożona. '''Isabella : '''Ech... :/ '''Don : '''W Skarbcu Złoci wybiorą jeszcze dwie osoby, które pojadą z wami na obrady. Na ten moment to wszystko. Wracamy! ''Wracają do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : Shit... a tak dobrze nam szło. ;-; Terrence : 'Super, że jestem pierwszym płatnikiem sezonu. Czuję się wyróżniony. ;p Willa - Pokój Zielonych ''Zieloni świętują zwycięstwo, pijąc szampany i jedząc lody z bitą śmietaną (tą z biedronki). '''Cindy : '''Jak dobrze, że Antek nas zdopingował. Dzięki tobie wygraliśmy! ^^ '''Antek : Naprawdę? :D Fatih : '''Tak! Zasłużyłeś na bycie kapitanem naszej drużyny! :) '''Antek : Oooo! To super! Dzięki wam! :D Aisha : '''Nie ma za co. ;) '''Liam : '''Nie zesrajcie się. :> '''Cindy : Masz jakiś problem? Liam : A co? Pobijesz mnie? Trzęsę portkami. ;') Cindy podchodzi do niego i sprzedaje mu lewego prostego w twarz. Cindy : 'A potrafię być jeszcze gorsza. ;* ''Liam zwija sie z bólu. Całą sytuację obserwuje Evelynn. '''Evelynn : '''Cindy, znów mi zaimponowałaś! <3 '''Cindy : Aha. ;-; Kimberly : Czuję, że się dogadamy Cindy. ;p Cindy : Spoczko. ;p Terrence : 'W porządku Liam? ''Zdenerwowany Liam wstaje i idzie do łazienki obmyć ranę. '''Liam : '''A czy moja twarz wygląda jakby było w porządku?! >:( '''Terrence : '''O Jezu, tylko zapytałem. Nie musisz się od razu denerwować. -,- '''Evelynn : Ja go jeszcze dobiję, zgoda? <3 Wszyscy : Nie! Evelynn posmutniała. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : Evelynn jest dziwna. Wręcz straszna. Kto wie, co jej w tym chorym łbie się wyobraża. Strach z nią rozmawiać. Dobrze, że tylko w japie jest taka "mocna". ;) Evelynn : 'Oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, do czego jestem zdolna. Pokaże im wszystkim, co to znaczy być prawdziwym czarnym charakterem! O tak, jestem gorsza niż Scarlett, Eva i Josee razem wzięte. <3 Skarbiec ''Złoci wchodzą do Skarbca. 'Don : '''Witajcie Złoci. Czas, żebyście wybrali jeszcze dwa czeki osób, które razem z zagrożoną już Isabellą pojadą na obrady. Macie 15 minut. Jeśli nie podejmiecie decyzji, zrobi to za was drużyna Zielonych. Start. ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. 'Isabella : '''Oki, byłam kapitanem, więc poprowadzę głosowanie. Kto jest za tym, żeby do skrzynki trafił czek Tatiany? ''Nikt. 'Isabella : '''Kto za Philem? ''1 osoba. 'Isabella : '''Za Oliverem? ''Nikt. 'Isabella : '''Za Alyshą? ''1 osoba. 'Isabella : '''Za Crystal? ''Nikt. 'Isabella : '''Za Oscarem? ''7 osób. 'Isabella : '''Za Danielem? ''7osób. '''Isabella : '''Dobra. To oprócz mnie na obrady jadą Oscar i Daniel. '''Oscar : '''Aha? To nie fair. Ten głąb nam przeszkadzał, a wy eliminujecie dobrego zawodnika. Żałosne. '''Daniel : '''Przestań się kompromitować... błagam. '''Oscar : Przymkniesz się, czy mam ci zadać cios w nos? Alysha : '''"Cios w nos" to za chwilę dostaniesz ode mnie, bo mnie wkurzasz. Pogódź się z tym, że trafiłeś do skrzynki. c; '''Isabella : Dobrze powiedziane. Don, podjęliśmy decyzję, że do skrzynki trafią też Daniel i Oscar. ;) Don : 'Okej. ''Wrzuca czeki trójki zagrożonych do skrzynki. 'Don : '''Pora zapoznać Zielonych i płatnika z wynikami. Zapraszam! ''Wchodzą Zieloni. 'Don : '''Złoci zdecydowali, że na obrady z Terrence'm pojadą : *''Isabella - wrzuca jej czek *''Daniel - wrzuca jego czek'' *''Oscar - wrzuca jego czek'' '''Don : '''Obrady zaczną się za 20 minut. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna. Do zobaczenia na wieczornych eliminacjach. ''Wychodzą ze Skarbca. Obrady Zawodnicy wsiadają do samochodu. Celem obrad jest meksykański odpowiednik McDonald's. Po dotarciu i posiłku uczestnicy rozmawiają. Terrence : '''Okej. Powiedzcie, dlaczego tutaj jesteście? '''Isabella : Ja trafiłam tu dlatego, że byłam kapitanem i przegraliśmy. Daniel : '''Ja tutaj trafiłem przez to, że pokłóciłem się z Oscarem tracąc czas w wyzwaniu. '''Oscar : '''A ja dlatego, że mam chujową drużynę. Nic złego nie zrobiłem, a oni mnie nominowali. '''Daniel : '''Hahaha nic?!?! Ty serio masz downa. ;') '''Oscar : '''A ty jesteś głupim chujem. :)))) '''Isabella : Co ja tu robię... ;-; Terrence : Zbytnio się dużo nie dowiedziałem. Muszę teraz wybrać jedną osobę, z którą chcę porozmawiać w cztery oczy, Wybieram.... Isabellę. Isabella : 'ooo ;d ''Oscar i Daniel odchodzą. '''Isabella : '''Więc o czym chcesz porozmawiać? '''Terrence : '''Dlaczego powinnaś zostać w programie i kogo proponujesz wyeliminować? '''Isabella : Powinnam zostać, ponieważ jestem pracowitą, inteligentną i przyjacielską dziewczyną. Mam ścisły umysł, więc zadania z matematyki, fizyki czy chemii to dla mnie prościzna. Gdybym to ja musiała wybierać, wyrzuciłabym Oscara. To on namieszał dziś w wyzwaniu i przez niego tutaj jesteśmy. Terrence : 'W porządku. Zastanowię się nad decyzją. Wracajmy do willi. ''Wracają... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : Liczę na to, że podejmie słuszną decyzję. Terrence : Oscar, Daniel czy może Isabella? Każde z nich jest zapewne trudnym rywalem. Zastanowię sie jeszcze nad tym. Eliminacje Zawodnicy zbierają się w ogrodzie za willą. Don : '''Witajcie zawodnicy. Rozpoczynamy drugie eliminacje i pierwsze drużynowe. Już za moment jedno z tych trzech osób - Isabella, Daniel albo Oscar - wróci do domu z anulowanym czekiem na 250 000$. Nie przedłużając, oddaję głos Terrence'owi. '''Terrence : Cóż... rozmawiałem z wami na obradach, Isabella przedstawiła mi swoją wersję wydarzeń i w ogóle. Myślę, że była z mną szczera i zasługuje na dalszą rywalizację. Także pierwszy czek oddam właśnie jej. ^^ Isabella : 'Dziękuję! ;* ''Podchodzi i odbiera swój czek. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : '''Czyli dożyję kolejnego dnia. Świetnie! :D Eliminacje '''Don : '''Zostały ci do wyboru dwa czeki. Daniela i Oscara. Jeden z nich już dziś odpadnie z programu. Pytanie brzmi - komu oddasz drugi czek? '''Terrence : Hmmm... Daniel jest zestresowany, a Oscar złowrogo patrzy na Terrence'a. Terrence : 'Niech teraz podjedzie Daniel. ''Daniel uśmiecha się i podchodzi. Po twarzach Zielonych widać, że są zadowoleni. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Daniel : Wezwał mnie po czek. To dobrze. Narazicho Oscar! ^^ Oscar : Jeśli on odda czek temu niedorobionemu patałachowi, to chyba mu zapierdolę. On za grosz nie zasługuje na pobyt tutaj! -_- Eliminacje Terrence : '''Daniel, jesteś rozrywkowym ziomkiem i nie byłbyś dla mnie ciężkim rywalem po połączeniu drużyn. '''Daniel : Maybe. :P Terrence : '''ALE...... '''Wszyscy : '''O_O ? '''Terrence : '''Gdyby Oscar był moim sojusznikiem to mógłbym zajść z nim daleko. '''Oscar : Wiadomo. :3 Terrence : '''Em.... Z drugiej strony, byłbym na celowniku pozostałych zawodników. A tego na pewno nie chcę. Dlatego drugi czek oddam tobie. :P '''Daniel : Phew... :D Oscar : 'What?! >O ''Oddaje mu czek. Zadowolony Daniel idzie do swojej drużyny, a zszokowany Oscar stoi w miejscu jak wryty. 'Terrence : '''Podejdź. ''Wkurzony Oscar podchodzi. 'Terrence : '''Byłbyś dobrym sojusznikiem, ale po chuj mi jedna osoba w sojuszu? Przykro mi, ale muszę anulować Twój czek. ''Don anuluje jego czek. 'Don : '''Pora odejść. Do zobaczenia. '''Oscar : '''Wiesz co? Mam w dupie cały ten program i was wszystkich! Jesteście tak samo chujowi, każde z was siebie warte. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy was nie spotkam. Adios głupie kurwy! ''Targa na oczach wszystkich swój czek i wkurzony odchodzi do wyjścia. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oscar : Ten show to syf, kiła i mogiła. Każdy kto tu jest to apodyktyczna świnia i żałosna ciota. Mam gdzieś cały ten show. Wydupiam z tego gówna. Eliminacje 'Don : '''Aha... wszyscy pozostali są na razie bezpieczni. Jutro czeka was nowe wyzwanie, nowi kapitanowie i trzecie eliminacje. Z waszej piętnastki zostanie czternastka. Teraz wrzućcie swoje czeki i idźcie się kłaść. Dobranoc. ''Isa i Daniel wrzucają czeki do skrzynki, a potem każdy idzie do swojego pokoju. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : '''Oki. Dwie osoby już odpadły. Zostało mi do pokonania czternaście. Póki co, postaram się nie rządzić drużyną, ale gdy już dojdzie do połączenia, to gra będzie ustawiona na moich warunkach. Ktokolwiek stanie mi na drodze, dostanie bilet powrotny na chatę. Buziole! ;* Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2